1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid containment apparatus for use with a spin-on filter cartridge, and to a method of using the described apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite boot apparatus, including a flexible boot and an absorbent member associated therewith, and to a method of using the described boot apparatus to minimize spillage during removal of a spin-on filter cartridge.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cartridge-type fluid filters, of the spin-on variety, are well known and are widely used, for example as engine oil filters, and as fuel filters in gasoline filling stations. However, when it becomes necessary to change a filter of this type, some fluid normally spills out of the filter when it is removed from its mounting area, particularly if the filter is mounted horizontally. Such spillage is somewhat messy, unsightly and inconvenient.
A number of different devices are known for controlling and/or containing spillage from a spin-on cartridge filter during removal thereof. Examples of some of the known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,529 to Sikula, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,299 to Wadsworth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,990 to Crima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,755 to Childress et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,874 to Goodman.
The devices shown in the Childress and Wadsworth references each include a bag or boot which substantially covers and surrounds the base of the filter cartridge, during removal thereof, to contain fluid which may spill from the filter is when it is removed. The apparatus of Wadsworth involves a flexible boot, which is used in conjunction with a filter wrench, to cover both the filter wrench and filter.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved fluid containment method, and an apparatus for containing spillage from around the base of a spin-on cartridge filter during removal of the filter from a substrate. It would be advantageous to minimize spillage during removal of spin-on fluid filters, for reasons of safety, environmental protection, and general cleanliness.
In particular, there is a need for an improved fluid containment apparatus which includes both a sealing member and an absorbent material associated with the sealing member.